With Me
by SecretLifeOfABlonde
Summary: Voldemort won the Battle Of Hogwarts, and Hermione finds herself in a horrible situation. But when she catches a Death Eater's eye, can she get him to betray his master for her, and if he does, will the Order accept someone so morally corrupt?
1. With Me

**With Me**

' _I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go_

 _These words are my heart and soul_

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know_

' _Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go'_

 _With Me by Sum 41_

4th October 1998

The spacious chamber was cold, the kind of cold that seeps into bones and removes all memories of warmth. The only light was emitted by the dying embers of the small fire at the end of the long room. Six beds were pushed closely together, the only space between them were the small bedside tables that held all the earthly possessions of its owner. She shivered, drawing the thin and frayed blanket up and around her slim shoulders. The nightwear issued by the institution was thin, and not at all suitable for the harsh October weather.

Her dark eyes carefully watched the sleeping girls around her, huddled into their quilts. She could name all the girls around her, having gone to Hogwarts with them, but the time in the institution had really cemented their friendships. Six months with no outside influences and having to band together led to bonds like no other. In the bed furthest from Hermione lay Lavender Brown, her pale face still shining with dried tears. The beds opposite, and next to Lavender, were occupied by Padma and Parvati Patil. Ginny Weasley lay across from Hermione, her palm enclosed around a small locket that she had managed to keep hidden from everyone. And the bed closest to Hermione, containing a pale blonde girl, was her best friend. Luna Pandora Lovegood had remained a calm and reassuring figure to all the girls, despite the difficult situation they found themselves in.

Voldemort and his army had won the Battle Of Hogwarts and had quickly taken the ministry, a mere ten days later. Within two weeks, the whole of wizarding Britain was under the rule of Lord Voldemort. He had publicly executed his enemies in full view of the wizarding world, making sure all the newspapers had publicised the executions. Lord Voldemort had ordered them to be hung, drawn and quartered; a punishment that had been reserved for treason against the monarchy in the medieval times. Hermione didn't miss the fact that Voldemort was proclaiming himself King. Sometimes, Hermione wondered to herself, why Lord Voldemort had used a muggle method to dispatch those who opposed him. Hermione had watched the executions of Molly and Arthur Weasley herself and Ginny had seen the end of Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.

The only reason traitors to Voldemort's regime (traitors like Hermione, Ginny and Luna) had been excused was due to the dwindling numbers of the magical population in Britain. The war had wrought many casualties to both sides and the new magical members were desperately needed.

With Purebloods producing more and more squibs or only birthing one live child, help was needed to stop the extinction of magical folk. Voldemort, as Minister of Magic, had opened a special 'home' for troubled girls. It had been named Lambert and was run by Death Eater, Alecto Carrow. Muggleborns (and unruly halfbloods and purebloods) were placed in Lambert House for the sole reason of being used as a broodmare. Every high-ranking ministry official, Auror, death eater and snatcher were granted admission into Lambert to use the girls as they wished and to sire magical offspring.

The babes produced from such unions were to remain with their biological mothers for a mere six weeks (apparently even evil bastards were able to see the benefits of breastfeeding) before they were handed over to their fathers (and their wives) to raise as 'upstanding' citizens. Halfbloods and purebloods could join their infants as a 'nanny' if the father was kind. If the father wasn't, they were required to remain in the institution until they had had five successful pregnancies resulting in magical infants. Muggleborns weren't offered the opportunity.

Tomorrow, Hermione's group would be offered up to the death eaters and death eater sympathisers. Hermione shuddered, her pearly white teeth worrying her bottom lip. She did not wish to be a whore or to bear a child to a man she detested. But worst of all, she couldn't imagine giving up her child up, especially to an abhorrent man. _How can my life be over at eighteen?_ she thought miserably, fat tears rolling down her pale face.

Katie Bell had been one of the first 'consorts' at Lambert, and she had been a firm favourite of both Augustus Rookwood and Fenrir Greyback. Bell had been a beautiful halfblood, who had been placed in Lambert as punishment for fighting against Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. At Lambert, she had been clever enough to pit Greyback and Rookwood against each other, hoping to destroy the institution from within. But when Greywood had smelt her pregnancy on her, and discovered it was Rookwood's bastard she carried, he had gone crazy and rip her apart, limb by limb, before attacking three other girls. The three other girls had been muggleborn, and therefore expendable, and considered useless without their attractiveness, they had been put down.

To Hermione's utter disgust, Greyback was still allowed to visit Lambert and enjoy the services of the girls. _Probably to terrify us into submission_ , she thought bitterly. Madame Carrow had put rules in place to keep 'her girls' protected after that. The girls were only allowed to service one wizard at a time, and once that wizard was bored of his 'consort' and the pregnancy tests were negative, they were free to be used by another.

Hermione was terrified about tomorrow, the only piece of good news being Greyback being directed away to a mission. She lay down on the lumpy bed, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears. She heard Harry's voice ring out clearly in her sleep-addled mind…

' _You can do this, Mione'._

 **XX**

 _Notes: Thank you for reading my story. This chapter is only short to gauge reactions and see whether, it is worth continuing. I have a few ideas up my sleeve though._

 _Pairings have not been decided and I don't mind people suggesting ideas. After all, your suggestions may give me a view of something that will work better than the original._

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers. I have no claim on it. Only the ideas in the story belong to me._

 _Fancasts (some will be the actors and actresses that originally play them) of those mentioned in this chapter:: Hermione Granger – Emma Watson, Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch, Ginny Weasley – Bonnie Wright, Padma Patil – Afshan Azad, Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury, Lavender Brown – Ruby O'Donnell and Alecto Carrow – Jessica Hamby, Fenrir Greyback – Dave Legeno, Augustus Rookwood – Édgar Ramírez , Voldemort – Ralph Fiennes, Harry Potter – Daniel Radcliffe, Molly Weasley – Julie Walters, Arthur Weasley – Mark Williams, Pomona Sprout –Miriam Margolyes, and Filius Flitwick – Warwick Davis._


	2. I Don't Love You

**With Me**

' _I don't love you,_

 _Like I loved you,_

 _Yesterday'_

 _I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance_

 **Trigger Warning: Graphic sex scenes, implied abuse, rape/non-consensual sex. Please note the chapters will get darker each time.**

 **5** **th** **October 1998, Lambeth House For Troubled Girls, Unknown Island**

"Up, up, everyone up NOW" screeched the high-pitched voice belonging to Alecto Carrow, her pinched face showed her stress. Tonight, the doors would open at seven and then well…

Brown eyes drifted to the small ticking clock on the bare wall, noting that it read 6am, she stretched, sighing at the cracking sound her joints made. The beds they stayed in were small, too small to be comfortable. She sat carefully, ignoring the ache in her lower back as Madame Carrow passed her a small bowl half full of unappetising porridge. Hermione supposed the one good thing about falling pregnant was the standards of living improved drastically, you received your own room with a double bed, had access to books, got better food rations and new clothing. Anything to make sure the child was born healthy and magical.

"Girls, you have a long day ahead of you and you need to be ready".

The sharp tone reminded them that Madame Carrow was not a patient woman by any means, they had all been under her cruciatus curse at some point and it had been brutal, although Hermione was adamant Lestrange's had been more painful. Hermione watched as Madame Carrow updated the list at the bottom of each bed, her sharp pointy teeth revealed by her smug smile. As Madame Carrow approached Hermione, she slipped the potion from her deep pockets, handing it to Hermione to drink. She was used to the bitter taste, cringing as the potion burnt her throat on its way down. Hermione knew the potion was necessary, something that would have to be taken daily to deal with the side effects of the prolonged cruciatus curse Lestrange had placed her under. Madame Carrow had made it clear that she was expected to take it, after all, it wouldn't do for a client to be 'put off her'.

A bustle of house elves entered the room, each of them approaching a girl with toiletries and clean clothes, each appointed to make sure their 'girl' was as attractive as possible. After all, if a girl wasn't chosen, it was Madame Carrow who lost out on earning.

"Weasley", Madame Carrow's nasally tone rang out, "my dearest brother has requested you. He asked me to tell you that he regretted letting you escape him at Hogwarts and that he will be making up for it this evening".

Ginny's face whitened, her eyes dropping to her sheets. Although Hermione had not been at Hogwarts, she had heard about the Carrows' punishments on students, so she knew that Ginny would be in for a rough night. Hermione watched Madame Carrow leave before springing from her bed and taking Ginny in her arms, rocking her as she sobbed.

"Mione, I'm so scared" the redhead wailed, her grip tightening on the girl she viewed as an older sister. The house elves flailed around in discomfort as they stared at the emotional women.

"Gin, we're all scared but you'll be fine. I promise. He is not allowed to cause any permanent damage. If I were you, I would just close your eyes and imagine you are somewhere else".

"I…I just wish Harry was here".

"So, do I" whispered Hermione, kissing the top of Ginny's head, her eyes brimming with tears at the thought of her fallen best friend.

"You two need to get ready. If Madame sees that you aren't cooperating, we will all be punished" snapped Lavender, stripping off her shift and climbing unashamedly into the hot bath that had been drawn for her by Flippy, the elf.

Hermione sighed heavily, Lavender was right. Madame Carrow would be angry. She pulled the cotton nightdress off of her thin body, shielding the majority of her body with it as she slipped into the bath. The hot water soothed her sore limbs and she relaxed, inhaling the comforting smell of lavender. She knew that Carrow had specifically chosen lavender for its psychological effect of calming an individual, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was going to survive tonight by any means necessary and if that meant closing her eyes and pretending she was with someone else then she was going to do that. She just needed to get through the night.

 **XX**

 **5** **th** **October 1998, Lambeth House For Troubled Girls, Unknown Island,**

The smell of cigarette smoke washed over Hermione, reminding her of times long ago, when she was little, and she would sit on her grandad's knee while he read her stories of King Arthur and his knights. It was her grandfather who had fostered her love of books. She could picture him now, all kind smiles and gentle copper eyes surrounded by deep lines. The smell of his sweaters had always brought her comfort; the smell of cigarettes and parchment from the bookshop where he worked. He had always told Hermione she was special, that she would do great things, but he had passed away before she had received her acceptance letter into Hogwarts. She wondered what he would think of her unimportant existence now. She shook her head softly, he would probably be ashamed that she didn't fight, that she accepted this meagre life. His favourite book had been Victor Hugo's Les Misérables after all, his greatest belief being that change could happen if you wanted it enough. Enjolras, Marius and Grantaire never had to fight Voldemort though, she chuckled darkly to herself, stretching on the plush bed.

Her hooded eyes flickered to the clock above the door, noting the time. Now she was not enthralled in her own musings, she could hear the cold laughter and clunking of coins from the hallway. The 'clients' were obviously in the building. She shivered, drawing up from her position onto the bed and standing by the large barred window. She heard the key turn in the door and the awful squeaking as the heavy iron door opened but still she refused to turn, her nails biting into her palm.

"This is our premium girl. Potter's whore and the supposed brain of the 'Golden Trio'" Carrow's voice barely hid her amusement as she ushered the 'gentleman' into the chamber.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet, to keep from screaming how Harry was her friend, her best friend and nothing more, to sob about how unfair it was that he died, and she lived. She heard them exchange coins behind her, wryly sneering at how high her price was considering to them she was a dirty mudblood. She waited for Carrow to take his wand and close the door, desperate to get this over and done with.

"Well, well, Granger. Don't you find yourself in a difficult situation?" the heavily accented voice drawled.

Hermione gasped in recognition, spinning round to come face to face with the tall death eater. He hadn't changed at all since she had last seen him, when she had obliviated him in that little cafe, his eyes were deep blue like the ocean, wild and unpredictable. He dwarfed her, a massive 6'3 to her tiny 5'4 and he was heavily muscled. His blonde hair was loose with two warrior braids plaited either side.

"Rowle, I didn't expect you to be one for legalised rape".

He laughed loudly, his voice echoing around the small chamber, reaching out and brushing a loose curl away from her thin face.

"It's not rape darling. I'm paying for a service which you are providing. The Dark Lord wishes for his loyal followers to be rewarded and for the magical community to expand".

"It's rape and you know it, Rowle. Do you honestly think I would sleep with you if I wasn't being forced?" she scowled at him, however he justified it to himself, she knew it wasn't right.

His eyes admired her body, drinking her in greedily as if she was a fine whiskey. She was far thinner than she had been at the battle of Hogwarts, but she was still pretty. Her wild hair had been tamed into a long plait with just a few curls escaping the braid. She wore a black silk kimono to cover her much to his irritation.

"Shall we just get on with it or am I going to have to gag you to shut you up?", his tone was cheery but his words threatening.

Hermione nodded, lowering her eyes from him in disappointment. Rowle, although a death eater, had been one of the brightest Slytherins at Hogwarts and had stayed away from the aggressive rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and she had hoped to appeal to him.

"Strip then".

She stiffened at the order, glaring at him as she slowly unpinned her kimono and allowed it to pool at her feet. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she undressed, unclipping her bra and slipping her knickers down her slim legs. She tried her best to cover herself with her hands, her teeth cutting into her lip as she tried not to cry. She could feel his eyes ravishing her, before he lifted her chin, so he could look her in the eye.

"Don't cover yourself" he murmured, stripping himself quickly, revealing toned tanned skin.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and moved her arms to her sides, embarrassed by the scars on her body. He didn't say anything or recoil back in disgust like she had thought he would. Instead she felt his hands gently stroke the long, faded scar across her torso before he pressed a kiss to her neck. They both fell to the bed behind her, him remaining on top of her, pressing kisses to her neck and along her collarbones.

"Granger, I don't want you to be unwilling…But I have to do this".

"You don't", her voice cracked as tears escaped, trailing down her pale cheeks.

"No, you don't understand Granger. I don't have a choice in this. It's all good and well to imagine every individual has free will but we don't. But that is insanely naïve. Not in this world".

She nodded slightly, before arching into him as he bit down on her skin and crying out.

"Please…Rowle…Please don't hurt me. I know what they said about me and Harry, but it wasn't true…I am a virgin" she whispered, hoping he would listen to her.

He smiled sadly, almost wistfully, "I thought so".

His mouth moved down to her breasts, softly kissing them before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking. She cried out again, not in pain but in pleasure this time. His hands moved down, slipping between her thighs. and circling her clit. Her hands clutched at his hair.

"It's okay, Granger, you can make noise" he chuckled as she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Just imagine its Ron, just imagine its Ron…_ she chanted to herself, flushed red with embarrassment, and holding back tears at the thought she was betraying Harry and Ron. She could fight, she knew that, but she wouldn't get far before she was caught again. She would be tortured and then handed back to a client, and the next client may not be as…careful as Rowle. Her caramel eyes popped open in surprise as she felt his finger softly stroke over the slur that tarnished her forearm.

He shifted himself, settling himself between her thighs. She could feel him press against her, fumbling slightly as he surged forwards. She cried out, tears springing to her eyes as she stared at him in confusion. _He had been gentle before, why suddenly hurt me,_ she thought to herself, brows furrowing at him. Rowle did not look at her, continuing to thrust into her, ignoring her whimpers of pain. She could hear laughter outside the door, a deep throaty sound.

"Oi, Rowle, sounds like you are enjoying the Mudblood ey".

Hermione cringed at the voice, disgusted. Rowle did not response to the voice, instead biting down onto Hermione's shoulder, drawing a loud scream from her lips. She felt the skin break beneath his sharp teeth. He was silent in his performance, thrusting erratically into her, avoiding eye contact with her before she felt him still, slicking her with his seed. He pulled out of her quickly, as if she was diseased, dressing as fast as he could.

Hermione looked down at the sheets, noting the way her blood was blooming across it in an odd kind of fascination. Rowle tossed a sheet at her before whipping the blood stained one from the large bed.

"Carrow will collect you once I've gone. A hot bath will help the soreness though".

She scowled at him, clutching the white sheet around her sore body. He nodded his goodbye curtly, stalking out of the room with the blood-stained sheet grasped in his fisted hand.

"How was the little mudblood?" she heard the same voice from before laugh.

She scurried to the iron door, pressing her ear against it, waiting for Rowle's answer.

"Better than expected. The mudblood was a virgin. You heard her delightful screams, I enjoyed it. She did not".

Hermione sunk to the floor, clutching the cotton sheet around her, sobbing earnestly. She missed the wistful look of Thorfinn Rowle as he walked away from her.

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _Chris Hemsworth is my perfect Thorfinn Rowle (swoon). Of course, my dear readers, you can imagine him however you wish though. I wish to make it clear that I do love Thorfinn, but he is NOT a nice person, and therefore he does awful acts. I aim to make all characters three dimensional. All the 'good guys' will have flaws and the 'bad guys' will have redeeming qualities as individuals do in real life._

 _Emma Watson is 5'4 and Chris Hemsworth is 6'3 so I kept their heights the same to make it easier._

 _I hope you liked that chapter (apologises for not updating sooner – things have been hectic with university coursework, running a household and caring for a toddler). This chapter was quite difficult to write (especially the adult scene) so fingers crossed its okay._

 _I'd be super interested to see who you all think the other girls have been paired with and whether or not, you think anything will develop!_

 _A big thank you to all those people who favourited and/or followed this story and a massive thank you to everyone that reviewed (thank you to_ _ **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, annaea3077, Fanficfan826, duke15tam, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, burungmalam**_ _and_ _ **Charlene Clark).**_


End file.
